


What is this

by Phoenixsingularity69



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixsingularity69/pseuds/Phoenixsingularity69
Summary: Denmark has a wonderful dream.





	What is this

**Author's Note:**

> Denmark and Norway are from Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.
> 
> I own Titania/Avalon

It was a pretty rough night at bar. There were so many people there at his favorite bar that Mathias had to turn around and go home without getting his normal Friday beer. When Mathias came home, he decided to take a bath.

“Ahh I’m home.” Mathias exhaled heavily and take a seat at a sofa. He dumped his body roughly as he could before looking around to see if Titania was even home. “Titania’s not here. Guess I’ll take a bath first.” Mathias stood up and pulls his tie. “Maybe after I steal some chocolate.” Mathias turned back around and headed to kitchen.

After he grabbed some chocolate, Mathias took off his clothes and headed to the master bathroom. “Looks like Titania had prepared the bath tub for me.” Mathias grinned. Mathias opens the bath door and the steam comes out. “Okay this is a hot tub, then.” Mathias said, walks in and threw his towel on the towel rack.

“Ahh! My back.” Said Mathias as he exhaled. “Since today was a tiring day, I guess I need to relax. Oh well, I wonder where Titania is?” Mathias exhaled again and slowly lowered himself down to the bath until the water reach his mouth.

Titania put her dirty clothes in the laundry room and walked to the bathroom naked. Opening the door, she saw Mathias in her bath. “You son of a…” Titania yelled. Both of them shocked at the other. “GYAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!” screamed Mathias unprepared to have Titania barge into the bathroom like she did.

“Geez! Why are you in this bath tub!? Can’t you wait until I’m done !?” Mathias yelled as he kicked Titania’s face.

“You’re the one that come in and stole my bath doofus!” Titania yelled, kicking Mathias’s chin.

“Fuck! Stop kicking!” Mathias holding his bloody nose.

“You’re the one that started it by stealing my hot bath!” Titania yelled.

“Geez!”

“Looks like I beat you this time.”

“No, you’re not going there.”

“Yes I am. And yes, I did.”

“Whatever.”

“Stop changing the topic!”

“I’m not. I just say ‘whatever’. That’s not changing topic Titania.” Mathias exhaled in frustration.

Titania puffed her cheeks as he started poking one of them. “Mathias.”

“Yes?” replied Mathias as he kept poking her cheek.

“Can’t you be gentle!?” Titania yelled. 

“I thought I was.” Mathias sighed.

Both of them dropped in silence for a while, until Mathias decided to pulls Titania into the hot tub on his lap. “Hey, speaking of poking body parts, we haven’t had sex in a long time.” Mathias smirked.

“You changed the topic again.” Titania sighed.

“It’s because it’s fun to see your cheeks all puffy and chipmunk like.” Mathias grinned.

“Geez, Mathias, you always know how to do it. You always know how to turn me on.” Titania sighed as she looked back at him.

“Want to fuck in the bath while it is still hot?” Mathias raised an eyebrow.

Giving in, Titania slid down Mathias’s hard cock and they started to fuck each other. Titania let out a scream of pleasure before quickly covering her moth thinking that the other members of the Nordic household heard her.

“Unfortunately, Titania…” Mathias said panting. “No one can hear you screaming here… bathroom’s special…” Mathias pressed his cock at the girl’s pussy. “Oh God… Perfect…”

“Mathias!” Titania exhaled heavily. “Let’s keep fucking in the tub until it gets cold!”

Suddenly he opened his eyes. His forehead is full of sweat. He sat at the bed, still breathing heavily. “What was that? Damn… I’m wet!”

“How are you feeling Dane? Is everything alright?” asked Lukas as he peeked in front of the door of Mathias’s bedroom.

“Ahh nothing.” Mathias grinned unsure.

“It looks like you just got a wet drea…” Lukas said before being cut off by Mathias who was covering himself and his cum soaked boxers.

“I didn’t goddammit!!!!” Mathias yelled.

“Did you still inhale the smoke from those marijuana cigarettes that Urd had been smoking? That’ll make you see things and experience somethings unreal.” Replied Lukas looking concern about his fellow Nordic.

“JUST GET OUT NORGE!!!” snapped Mathias as he threw a pillow at the Norwegian as Lukas quickly walked away, still confuse with his best friend’s personality.


End file.
